Alternative Forces
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: "Upas something is wrong with Senri" The man seemed to take it lightheartedly. "Now come on Riiya. Senri is only four winters. Children that young do strange things."


Senri looked around. The sky was a pale baby blue and the clouds looked like the white cotton shirts that the rich wore. The grass was bright green and speckled with yellow and purple. The trees swayed to the gentle breeze and the river had salmon jumping in and out of it. Lifting his arm to activate his +Anima powers at a sudden sound he was shocked to find that not only did they not work but his hand was the size of Cooro's if not smaller. Looking up from his hand he saw a man smiling at him. His long gray hair had blue beads that matched his decorating it and his braid was so long that it reached t the bottom of his back.

"Senri!" he smiled. Senri as always just kept silent. The man frowned. Then with no warning another man came into the clearing and looked at both of them. He had the same blue beads and his hair was also gray but it only went down to his mid back. The man that was now frowning at him looked back to the other presence.

"Upas something is wrong with Senri" The man seemed to take it lightheartedly.

"Now come on Riiya. Senri is only four winters. Children that young do strange things." The now identified Riiya seemed to relax but just slightly.

"But he just keeps staring at me Upas! That's not Senri. I'm telling you something is not right!" Upas seemed to lose some cheerfulness as he set down the rabbit. Taking some steps he stopped as Senri's body tensed. Other men soon walked into the clearing smiling at Senri gloating about their catch to him. Senri was thoroughly confused and was sick of being stared at. So he did the only logical thing he could do at the moment. He shot off like a bullet in to the forest side stepping and all attempts to grab him.

Why was he even being ran after all all? It wasn't like they even knew him. That unknown to those not thinking it was the million dollar question. And so far running wasn't going to get it answered. But unfortunately for him Cooro,Nana,and Husky were missing and his legs were to short to run properly. So instead of loosing the people that gave chase to him he instead heard them gaining in speed and distance. Stopping and thinking Senri looked at a large oak tree. It was at least seventy to eighty feet tall and prefect for his small body to hid in. so using his climbing skills he quickly but shakily climbed. He was nearly at the top when voices flooded the area. Leaning over the edge to hear better Senri didn't see that the branch was unable to hold his weight. So the next thing he knew the was falling straight down past the leaves and right into another branch. Putting his hands out to grab the branch he felt his left arm snap in many places. And for the first time sense this whole ordeal started he made a sound. And that sound was the most terrifying blood-curdling scream one can ever hear. The haze of pain clouded Senri's eyes for what felt like eternity before he looked at his arm.

It was a ghastly sight. It as twisted and bleeding. His skin and muscle was torn and small bits of bone pocked through skin. The blood gushing out of his arm was like a waterfall and his head was getting lighter and lighter. Looking around he could see the faint out line of people. They were running judging be how quickly the details of their bodies were becoming more visible. Forcing his body to maneuver Senri gasped as he lost his grip and fell the rest of the fifteen feet down.

His small body slammed into the ground and breathing was nearly impossible. His chin became wet the world very slowly started fading. His eyes moved sluggishly around as strange foreign people started to surround him.

"Senri!" It was the same man with the braid. He lifted Senri up. Senri suddenly found his breath to disappear completely and his world just darkened around him.

* * *

Riiya P.O.V

* * *

One of the member's in our hunting party said that we needed to follow Senri and get to him before we were to late. Upas said that the other children in the Kimukle acted like this in the past. Long before we were ever born. These children were known as Pansti. Or in other terms Past and Present. These children were believed to remember what our tribe believes was a past life. We only could assume because these children all but stopped talking and shut down. They became like this before six. Years and one one could ever figure out what to do. These children all became master healer or oracles sought after by many countries. It has been over a hundred years since the last one. In till now that is. My mind was so focused on what he said that only that scream broke me out of my thoughts. Oh heavens that scream. My head whipped to where it came from and my body followed on command. That was when I saw Senri. My baby son falling. The sound of his tiny body hitting the ground was deafening. I didn't hear the scream I let out. When I finally got to him. God!

_Blood. So much blood. All Senri's. All his blood. _

I picked him close to my heart and started running. I don't know if he felt it though. And when he stopped breathing and him eyes closed all my thoughts conjoined in to on constant line of words.

'I'm going to lose my son!'.

* * *

Okay so I tried to take a shot at a alternative universe because I didn't see any of those. He won't return to the main story line. He was killed by Upas in that one when his body was taken over by Amurui's powers. He went out of control. In this one Senri is four and his father and tribe are all alive.


End file.
